Монев Гейл
Monev the Gale (モネヴ・ザ・ゲイル, Монев Гейл) ''—'' был первым из "Ганг-Хоу-Ганс", кто сразился с Вэшем. Личность Монев представлен как очень жестокий человек, для которого человеческие жизни ничто, и он может убить несколько десятков даже не раздумывая, он так же показан как доволе рассудительная личность, что неоднократно осуждала Вэша за то, что он убегал и пытался спасти каждого в городе. Монев считал, что Вэш лишь обычный трус чье прозвище получил по ошибке но меняет свое мнение позже когда видит глаза Вэша что казались ему глазами самого демона где Вэш Ураган показал свое истинное обличие от чего Гейлу пришлось отступить, но он боялся последствий и отчитываться перед Найвсом больше чем Вэша и поэтому решил продолжить сражение, но когда все для Монева было кончено он разревелся, понимая что сейчас умереть от руки Вэша от чего умолял пощадить себя и рассказал что не знает человека, который заказал его имя. Внешний вид Монев представлен как огромного роста мужчина (205 см) с очень накачанным телом, чьи мускулы чуть ли не выпираются на ружу он лыс, а его глаза имеют темный оттенок (возможно карий). На нем одет странный фиолетовый костюм который скрывает половину задней части головы а так же напрочь все конечности и только на голове у того надета маска с оранжевым цветом которая постоянно скрывала лицо мужчины. Маска имеет странное изображение, которая скрывает верхнюю половину головы и разделяется, начиняя от носа изображая из себя два клыка которые тянутся к концу подбородка. В его арсенале два пулемета, встроенные в рукава костюма, и огромная пушка, настолько мощная, что способна пробить банковское хранилище. При появлении в тюрьме, где сидит Вэш на нем был одет темный плащ, который полностью скрывал его внешность. Сюжет Аниме Прошлое Пролог Монев заключен в крепости на двадцать лет, будучи находясь в одном и том же место такое долгое время, он вынужден усовершенствовать свое тело закаляясь тренировками и поддержкой тонуса. В один ничем не отличающийся от иных день, его посещает Легато который оповещает Гейла о его временной свободе и цели, которою он должен уничтожить, чтобы вернуть долг тому, кто позволил ему здесь отсидеться. Он безумно счастлив услышать новость мужчины, поэтому предвкушает встречу с жертвой. Чуть позже Позднее Монева убил Джи Майн. Манга Арка Диабло Монев решает отплатить Вэшу и навещает его в тюрьме. После убийства местного шерифа, что находился возле входа в клетку, где находился Вэш, Гейлу удается схватить Урагана конечно не на долгое время, поскольку тому удается уйти при помощи скрытого пистолета в протезе руки которым тот застал Гейла врасплох и которому удалось отключить одно из двух орудий Монева, а также ранив его в правое плечо. Арка Хрупкие После этого Монев использует своим оставшиеся пушки, чтобы уничтожить большую часть города пока Вэш убегал и старался предупредить жителей об угрозе, погибло много невинных прохожих, а самом Вэшу оторвало механическую руку. Вэш все же дает отпор Моневу от чего тот отступает, а сам Ураган за отсчитанное ему время добирается до банка и забирается в хранилище в качестве защиты от Монева. Realizing Vash's plan, Monev revealed a big rucksack full of firearms and took out a giant minigun that was powerful enough to punch through the bank vault. Monev attempted to kill Vash in a relentless barrage of bullets, but Vash was able to use the vault door as a shield long enough to fire two perfectly placed shots to Monev's head, knocking off his protective faceplate and then aiming at his exposed face at point-blank range. Monev begged Vash not to kill him, and realizing that Rem wouldn't want him to kill him either, Vash let Monev live. Арка Шрамы После своего поражения, Монев предупреждает Вэша о других членах Ганг-Хоу-Ганс и отдает ему свою монету. Чуть позже, покинув город, Вэш находит тело Монева которого пригвоздили к кресту, у него отсутствовала левая нога, судя по всему он был убит другим членом Ганг-Хоу-Ганс - Джи Майн за то, что не сумел убить Вэша Урагана. Способности и Силы Для того, чтобы Гейл смог развить в себе навыки и силу, достаточные для убийства Вэша, Найвс запер его в тюрьме на 20 лет. Монев наделен огромной силой и очень выносливым телосложением которое позволяем ему легко управлять двумя пулеметами и одной огромной пушкой. Но несмотря на его физические способности он сильно медленный и его можно преодолеть скоростью. Его доспехи имеют хорошую защиту в особенности маска которая сумела остановить пули Вэша не дав пробить Моневу голову. В его арсенале два пулемета, встроенные в рукава костюма, и огромная пушка, настолько мощная, что способна пробить банковское хранилище. Ганс-хо-ганс - как все члены этой организации, Шторм является выдающимся бойцом, способным убить в прямом бою множество обычных людей. Провёл в непрерывных тренировках двадцать лет, совершенствуя своё тело и навыки обращения с оружием. Защитный костюм - Шторм защищён пуленепробиваемыми костюмом и шлемом. Несмотря на большой вес защиты и оружия Шторм быстро движется и не устаёт благодаря сверхчеловечески сильному и тренированному телу. В рукопашном бою Шторм запросто пробивает ударом стену, может легко поднять и удерживать человека одной рукой. Вооружение - Шторм использует два скорострельных пулемёта Гатлинга, которые в виде браслетов закреплены на его руках. Восьмиствольные пулемёты настолько скорострельные и крупнокалиберные, что град пуль с лёгкостью разрушает строения и небольшие здания. Огромное количество патронов хранится в коробе за спиной и подаётся в пулемёты лентой. Ручной пулемёт - настоящая пятиствольная пушка, способная простреливать насквозь полуметровую броню главного банковского сейфа. Весьма сомнительно, что обычный человек его вообще сможет поднять, не говоря уж о стрельбе из него. Цитаты ''„— Долго ты там стоишь?'' — Я давно наблюдаю за тобой. — Хе, Меня от тебя тошнит, но я удивлен, что ты объявился, как обещал. — А ты думал, что это все паяный бред? — Да, ничего не поделаешь… когда 20 лет подряд дышишь порохом в душном подвале, то теряешь связь с реальностью. Назови… имя моей следующей жертвы. — Вэш Ураган (Скрыто грозой) — Ха-ха-ха… я весь дрожу от нетерпения! Теперь я понял, зачем просидел здесь столько лет. — Настало время вернуть долг тому, кто позволил тебе здесь отсидеться.'“ —''' 'Монев Гейл и Легато Блусаммерс. Эпизод 12. «Дьявол» ''„''' Хе-хе-хе… я благодарен тебе… Ты слышишь меня Вэш Ураган?! Меня зовут – Монев Гейл и я брошу тебя в ад, как и обещал. “ '— Появление в тюрьме где сидит Вэш. Эпизод 12. «Дьявол» ''„'А-ха-ха-ха… Плёвое дело, а я то думал… легендарный преступник оказался дешевым фигляром, наконец-то я свободен и могу жить, так как мне хочется! Аха-ха-ха-ха…'“''' - После убийства жителей Монев осуждает Вэша. Эпизод 12. «Дьявол»'' ''„Я сплю и вижу кошмар… эти глаза… так смотрит сам дьявол!“''' - О злых глазах Вэша. Эпизод 12. «Дьявол»'' ''„'Как метко он стреляет.… Значит он не простой трус который боится убивать… это сам дьявол, он показал свое настоящее лицо, но я все равно должен его убить.'“ - Думает о Вэше после своего отступления. Эпизод 12. «Дьявол»'' ''„'Хе-хе-хе… я раскусил его, он надеется отсидеться в бронированном сейфе я разнесу его на клочки!'“ - О Вэше который заперся в бронированном сейфе. Эпизод 12. «Дьявол»'' Прочее * Если прочесть имя "Монев" задом на перед то получится "Веном" что в переводе означает "яд". * Hдизайн персонажа основан на персонаже вселенной Marvel — Веноме. * '''В аниме: Вэш не теряет свою механическую руку в бою. * Гейл в английском - шторм и буря, а в американском - взрыв, вспышка.